Between the lines
by TrafLaw
Summary: Nami vs Trafalgar Law?
1. Chapter 1: The clash

Hallo everyone.  
This is my first fanfiction that I've ever written. Moreover English is not my native language. Unfortunately I have to say that my English sucks in my opinion. So please excuse any grammatical mistakes or any wrong words. But I hope that you'll still like it.  
Rating M to be on the safe side.  
The story is set in between chapter 695-696.

########################

**The clash**

They had made it. They were out of the laboratory, the rest of the poisonous gas in the air was displaced by Nami with the help of her sorcery clima-tact, the two newly emerged enemies were unconscious and Caesar was captured. Nami sighed relieved. Finally, the children were able to go home.

There stood a large tanker in front of them, almost as big as a battleship of the Navy. There would be enough space for the children on it. But first they had to be medically examined. What if they would go ape-shit again? Although it seemed that they were doing well currently, except for Mocha, who still had not regained consciousness. But strictly speaking, they were on withdrawal and the navigator did not want them to suffer even further. How could someone do this to innocent children? How could someone allow that?

Apparently there were people who did this. At this moment Nami was looking for one of them, because she had to settle something with this bastard. During the escape from the poisonous gas, both the adrenaline and the worries about the children had cooled her anger. But now it was fully back and increased additionally with every moment. The asshole could be prepared for an awful bawling out or as she liked to say, a thunderstorm. She had never been good at suppressing her fury. After some time she always needed an outlet. In her youth it was the establishment of her home, which had to endure a painful death, or some idiotic pirate, whom she had raided. Since she was a member of the Straw Hat Pirates, the boys served her as victims. Especially since they were the people, who made her see red.

Nami walked towards the tunnel, through which they had fled. The transport wagon stood before it. This was the only place which had not been searched by her yet. He definitely had to be here somewhere. She looked around, turned her head to all sides until she noticed a clanking noise coming from the right side, followed by the echo of a steady pace. Bingo.  
Trafalgar Law came out of the wagon with heavy chains in his hands. In the snow Nami discovered another pair of chains next to the wagon. What was he doing?  
"What are the chains for?" she almost hissed at him.  
"To tie somebody up. After all they're made for this." he replied in his normal bored tone, that Nami did not like about him. She did not know exactly why, but every time he spoke, she felt a queasy feeling in her stomach area. Perfect, one more reason to be pissed at him!

She opened her mouth and was about to spill her anger out as Law walked off and left her to pick up the second pair of chains and to subsequently go to a big rock. There ajar sat Baby 5, Caesar und Buffalo. All three of them still unconscious. He knelt down and tied their bodies so that their arms were pressed against their torso and thus they were unable to move.  
"I hope their made of Kairoseki."  
Law threw the woman standing behind him an annoyed glance, before he straightened up and took his Nodachi that leaned next to the captives on the wall, in his right hand and leaned it against his shoulder. Only then he turned half around, looked at the navigator and asked: "What do you want?"  
"Treat the kids!"  
"No."  
"What?"

"You'll treat the kids immediately. You owe them one."  
Curious Law turned completely towards Nami and slightly raised one of his eyebrows. "Oh, I owe them one?"  
"Yes. How long have you been on this island? Weeks? Months? We met the kids after a few minutes in this facility. So don't tell me that you knew nothing of them. You knew that the kids were systematically kidnapped and drugged. And you have done nothing about it. The least that you can do now is to make sure that they are doing better." she insisted.

"You have a doctor yourself. Let Tanuki-ya take care of them." His gaze went back slightly. "The little brats seem to be close to his heart."  
Nami looked over Law's right shoulder. She could see Chopper together with the children. He was once again the center of attention, was under siege from all sides and laughed with the little ones.  
But Nami could also see that he still was not fully fit. During the escape from building B he had changed in his monster form to prevent the children from eating the candy drug. After that, he could not move and Nami had picked him up.  
"He can't take care of all by himself. He isn't fit enough yet."  
Law looked at her again. "That's not my problem."  
That was enough. How heartless could anyone be? Before she could even think about her actions Nami had already lifted her right hand and smacked the man in front of her in the face. His head swung from the impact of her hand to the side.

Her time stood still. She had the odd feeling of still hearing the clapping sound of the blow, her hand remained still outstretched in the air. She was unable to move, to say or to breathe. It was as if her whole body was in a state of shock.  
Were it seconds or were it minutes they both remained motionless? Nami could not tell. But one thing she knew with certainty. That was not her best idea.  
The orange-haired noticed this at the latest as Law gripped her hard with his left hand on her outstretched arm. Simultaneously his body urged backwards so that Nami was forced to go backwards too, if she did not want to be pressed against Law. He maneuvered her within seconds behind the rocks, out of sight of the present pirates and marines.

Nami tried to free herself from his grip. She jerked back her right arm, but Law took advantage of her drive and twisted her arm behind her back. The young woman was pushed forward by that movement and crashed against the hard body of the hat wearer.  
"Hey, you're crazy? What are you doing? "She was kind of ready to tell that bastard off, but when she lifted her head and her gaze met with his gray eyes, Nami immediately fell silent.

Normally, his eyes were cold. Cold and emotionless. But now she saw it. A fire that forced its way through his iris. If the young woman had been slightly intimidated by his sober way beforehand, then she got afraid now.  
Afraid that no one would come and help her.  
Afraid that he would touch her even more.  
Afraid that she may not would survive this confrontation unscathed.  
Afraid that she maybe would like the things he might do to her?!

Without thinking Nami clenched her free hand into a fist and repeatedly hit at Law's hard chest. But the black-haired man did not seem to be impressed by her attempts to free herself. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying the whole situation, because his only response was a quiet and lewd laugh. "That will not do you any good." Law tightened his grip on her wrist so that she moaned painfully and was pushed even closer to him. Nami had the feeling that she could sense each of his defined muscles and his body heat through the thick layers of winter cloth. "Apparently I have to teach you a lesson in how a woman should behave to her man."

"What?" She had to mishear his words. He could not have said this. He would not dare. This son of…

Before Nami could bring her thoughts to an end, she felt his lips on hers. Startled, her brown eyes widened, her body froze in his movements. It was not a kiss in the real sense, only the hard pressing together of lips. Nevertheless, a slight tingling sensation spread in the belly of the navigator, which increased as Law reduced the pressure to softly move his lips against hers. He maneuvered his mouth so that their upper and lower lips were perfectly matched. He started to open his mouth slightly and thereby Nami's full lips as well. Just as he began to force his tongue through the small opening he had created, it struck her with the force of a lightning bolt. He kissed her and she allowed it.

The young woman awoke from her immovability. She squirmed in his arms, trying to go backwards, hit at him again and again. Seemingly Law did not like her efforts, as he next put his long sword on the right side into the snow and used his now free right hand to also turn Nami's left arm on her back. Now fully embraced by his strong arms, deprived of her last freedom to move, she had no other choice than to bite him. However, the surgeon of death had already thought about a possible counterattack, so he pulled his tongue out of between her lips just in time, so Nami only got his lower lip shortly between her teeth.

Accompanied by a dark growl Law clasped both her wrists with the fingers of his left hand, pushed his right in her shining curls and pulled her head back by her hair, what Nami answered with a painful moan.  
He then wasted no time, bent down to the orange-haired and immediately conquered her open mouth. Without mercy he forced his tongue into her, roughly moving his lips on hers, as if everything would belong to him.  
The slight tingling sensation intensified, became a burning prickling that made its way from her stomach in every tiny cell. Her whole body was on fire.

Oh Kami, he tasted so good. Like the sea. Salty, fresh, free. But the best was this delicate smoky, masculine flavor that intensified with each additional touch of his tongue. It was so seductive, so enchanting, even the itching of her chin caused by his beard was so stimulating that Nami could no longer resist and gently counteracted the pressure of his lips.

But the intimate interlude of the two pirates was suddenly interrupted as they heard a female voice. "Excuse me, but could by chance Nami be ...?" Further, the black-haired marine captain did not get, because the threatening and icy look that Trafalgar Law threw at her over his right shoulder, let her pause in mid-sentence. Single orange curls formed a contrast to a black coat sleeve. It took a few seconds for Tashigi in order to realize the situation before her. The blood rushed to her cheeks from embarrassment. "Oh, sor.. sor.. sorry for th.. the.. interruption!" she stammered loudly and bowed quickly to avert her eyes from the supposed lovers.

In the meantime Law had slightly loosened his grip on Nami's wrists and her hair, so the young woman managed to stretch her arm forward against his torso in a quick motion to gain some freedom. However, the man's right hand was still in her curls, while he had placed his left on the back of her right hand. Nami had lowered her head and looked at the snow-covered ground; after all she dared not look up, because she felt his intense look on her face and his slight grin. The last thing she wanted was that this arrogant bastard saw her softly flushed cheeks and that he would be proud of himself. It was already bad enough that he most likely noticed the heavy rise and fall of her chest and the trembling of her body.

"I wanted to tal.. talk to y.. you, but apparently it seems.. It seems to be an inconvenient time. I'm just waiting on.. on the tanker." Tashigi turned and walked away with rapid steps.

"No, wait." Nami called out to the other woman. This was the opportunity for the thief to get rid of the pirate captain. She removed his hand from her hair, pushed against his chest with her right in the hope to shake off his grip and to pass between his body and the long sword. But his fingers strongly enclosed her right hand. With force, she ran forward, pulled on her arm, trying to snatch away. But Law tugged the navigator so far back again that he could bend down to her ear and huskily whisper one last promise. "We're not finished yet. You'll soon lie under me with your legs spread wide open, screaming my name and when I'm done with you, you'll beg for more."

After all she looked up into his face. Her cheeks were still somewhat too rosy, but she did not care at that moment. She would not let this arrogant bastard have the last word. With her most beautiful smile Nami let him know it. "Never. And do you want to know why? Because you don't have the potential to satisfy a woman like me." With that she finally escaped Laws control, went hastily around the rocks without paying attention to the dark laughter behind her.

Their fears had come true.  
No one had helped her. The interruption by the marine girl could not be counted as help, only as a pure stroke of luck.  
The bastard had not only touched her, he had literally captured her with his body.  
She had not survived this confrontation unscathed, because her lips were swollen, his taste lay on her tongue, her cheeks burned and on her chin were tiny, barely visible localized irritations caused by Law's beard, which still tingled gently.

She stepped close to the shore, breathed deeply the fresh sea air in her lungs. The fresh, salty smell filled her nose and reminded her of his flavor. As much as Nami wanted to deny it she inwardly had to admit that it had pleased her. It would be best if she could avoid circumstances in which she is alone with him in the future. The two of them alone would be far too dangerous, because she did not know if she could ever resist him.

############################

LaNa is my absolute favorite pairing in One Piece. I think the two of them match perfectly together. =)

I don't know yet if I'll write a sequel and make a multi-chapter story out of it. It depends on your reactions. So please feel free to review. I'm open to criticism. ;)

If I write another chapter, I would like to have a beta-reader, someone who proofreads my english version. If you're interested you can write me a private message or add it to your review.

With this I say ciao and greetings from Germany, TrafLaw


	2. Chapter 2: Safety distance

Hello everyone. So here is the second chapter. =)  
The setting is between ch. 500 & 501 (ep. 622 & 623).

Special thanks go to the wonderful aqua-empress. She translated the whole chapter from German into English for me, because I had exams and no time for this. Without her, you'd probably have had to wait another two weeks. Danke, dass du dir die ganze Arbeit gemacht hast!  
If, nevertheless, there should be some mistakes, it is probably my fault because I added a few things. So please, forgive me. xD

################################

**Safety distance **

_Sabaody Archipelago - Two years ago_

„_Captain, the auction will begin in half an hour. We should hurry if we want to get good seats." A big man in a white overall said. You could not see neither his hair nor his eyes, because they were overshadowed by a dark-grey hat with his name emblazoned on it. "The auction house is in Grove 1, so we have to cross six Groves."  
Trafalgar Law got up from the wooden crate he had been sitting on. He had been hoping for a nice little fight, where two Supernovas could have eliminated each other. But he had not been allowed his fun. "Ok, let's go. Bepo, Shachi, Penguin, you three will accompany me. The rest may do what they want, as long as you're back at the submarine in three hours. Tell that to the others that aren't here."  
Behind him he could hear the agreement of his men. They had made it through the North Blue to the Twin Cape, and after that, had successfully mastered their chosen route on the Grand Line. They could afford to relax a little here, since the marines rarely captured pirates or other criminals on this Archipelago, even though there was an entire garrison stationed here. No wanted man was so stupid as to wander into the zone with the local marine headquarters, just as no marine was as stupid as to go into the lawless zone. The Heart Pirates were not stupid, so he did not have to worry. They knew to stay in between Grove 0 and Grove 20, and it was not like there would not be enough entertainment options here, the black-haired man thought, as he returned a busty blonde's inviting gaze with a smug grin as she strutted by his small group. Yes, you could find enough entertainment around here, if you did not have a lack of time like him. Even so, he did not forget to glance at the revealing blonde's attractive rear. "We're going."_

_Without turning to his men, Law strode in the direction to the bridge, which was the entrance to the next Grove. On their way to Grove 1 they passed lots of shops, who made every criminal's heart leap for joy. From shops with all kinds of weapons, to bars with most intoxicating alcohol to illegal backyard casinos, to strip clubs and __brothel__s, there was everything a man could want, and lots of it.  
In the side streets the central shops and booths of the slave traders were situated. Everything that was not interesting enough for the auction house was kept here, and waited behind glass and cages for its wretched fate. Even under the criminals, there were some that pitied the slaves, but this particular pirate captain was not one of them. It was a dangerous era, and everyone who was not strong enough to secure his or her own safety had to live with the resulting consequences._

_As the four men strode through the streets of Grove 3, they heard loud bellows from their right side and stopped. "Look, over there. There's trouble in one of the Human Shops again." Shachi said. From their position, they could see a lot of traders, which had their backs turned to the four, effectively blocking the view of what exactly was happening. "Looks like they're trying a rescue mission. I wouldn't want to be in their shoes."  
Some of the slave's families often tried to save their relatives from captivity, by attacking the slave shops out of desperation. But most of the time they had no chance, as the sellers often were the ones who caught the victims too. Professionals with weapons, who knew how to fight. Accordingly, the attacking family was forced into slavery too, if they were not killed. But the question was, what would be the worst fate in the case._

_Penguin paused as he looked closer at the situation. He was the last of the group, standing a bit distant from his nakama and because of that he had a different perspective. "I don't think so. There's one of those flying fishes at anchor over there." With his right index finger he pointed at the fish with light-blue scales, white fins and a leather saddle and headpiece which lay in the water at the coastal side of the alley. "I heard that there was a slave trader gang, which uses flying fishes as transport. I think they even named themselves after that. The Flying Fish Riders." Trafalgar Law, Bepo and Shachi came up to him to catch a clear look at the spectacle themselves. "Also, they're all supposed to wear black leather jackets. But according to my information the headquarters of the gang is apparently at sea, not in one of the Groves."  
"At sea? Are you sure you were not drunk or something when you heard that?" the red-head asked.  
"No, I wasn't! I can't really believe it myself, but the guys who told me that in the bar were absolutely sure of themselves."  
"Then it's probably a turf war here." Bepo remarked, gently cradling the long, opulently decorated sword of his Captain, careful not to scratch the sheath with his long black claws._

_The Surgeon of Death listened to the comments of his crew calmly. Up until now, there had not been anything interesting said which held his attention for more than 30 seconds. He just wanted to walk on, as the men, who stood in their direction fell over with a gasp, defeated. Now, nothing was blocking the view of the entrance of the Human Shop. On the ground lay five men, some of them groaning, others unconscious, none of them able to stand up, or to grab one of the swords, pistols or clubs that lay around. Two people were still standing though, a middle-aged man with brown hair in jeans, a white shirt and a black leather jacket, and behind him there was another one, but Law could not really recognize the person. He assumed that it was another Flying Fish Rider, just smaller and slimmer, because otherwise the front man could not completely cover him.  
But the person revealed itself to be a young woman, who stalked over to one of the men that were lying on the floor. Law blinked, surprised. That was not what he had been expecting.  
The girl had vividly orange hair, which almost fell to her shoulders. She wore a yellow shirt with colorful flower applications, combined with a light-grey, almost white pair of hot-pants with a matching brown belt. The outfit was completed by a pearl necklace and orange-brown sandals. Despite of the high heels, she was not all that tall. Even so, for her size, she had amazing curves. On her left wrist he could see a Log-port and a golden bangle._

"Well, I'd immediately let myself be enslaved by her…" Law heard one of his subordinates sigh. Penguin was slightly red in the face and held his hands to the cheeks.  
"Oh yes, me too!" Shachi agreed, looking exactly like his nakama.  
"Well, she's not a female bear." Bepo said, standing in between the two.  
"As if female bears would work as slave traders!"  
"I'm sorry…" Bepo hung his head, with a depressed black aura surrounding him.  
Ignoring the usual bickering between his subordinates, the captain of the Heart Pirates looked at the scene in front of him attentively.

_"You!" The orange haired girl had grabbed the man in front of her by his collar and had pulled him up, so that he was kneeling in front of her. "You're the boss here, aren't you?" she asked with a slightly menacing smile on her lips.  
"Y- …Yeees…" The man could only stutter out of fear.  
"We're on a search for a mermaid. Sadly, you couldn't answer my question earlier because your thugs tried to beat us up. Or did you answer after all, and I just didn't hear it because of all the yelling?" She tapped her cheek with her left index finger and looked up, as if really pondering about that fact. But as soon as she had formulated her question, she glared at the poor soul in front of her again. "Anyway, that's not important. Can you see my friend over there?" She gestured at the man in the leather jacket with her left hand. „He's one of the Flying Fish Riders, as you probably know. So, if you don't want to tell us a bit of info, he will give you a free ride on his fish. But it'll only be a one-way ticket…" she pointed up at the blue sky; "…you have to get down again by yourself. If you understand what I mean?" she asked clearly.  
"Yes, yes, yes, of course I understand!" came the hasty answer from the slave trader.  
"Good. So, we're looking for a mermaid. Do you have one?"  
„No we don't!"  
„And have you heard of someone who's caught one and is selling her today?"  
"No, I haven't heard anything of that either!"  
"Well now…should I believe you're telling the truth?" she asked suspiciously. "You know what happens if I find out that you're lying to me."  
"I- I'm not lying! Really! I swear it!"  
„I believe him, Nami. I was just inside quickly and checked everything. She's not here." With an angry groan the young woman let her prisoner go, which immediately fell back to the ground, and ran her fingers through her short hair, slightly lifting the ends of her locks._

_Something was familiar about her, Law thought. He doubted that this was a turf war, let alone that the girl was a slave trader. Especially since her name rang a bell too. Nami. "Shachi, didn't you have the newest wanted posters?"  
"Um, yes Captain."  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Give them to me."  
"Do you think she's a pirate?" Bepo asked.  
"Now that you say it… I think I saw her face somewhere." Shachi said as he searched hastily through the many pockets of his white overall.  
"Me too." Penguin confirmed, crossing his arms over his chest and thinking hard over who the mystery girl might be.  
"I'm sure that I packed them…" the red-haired pirate muttered softly to himself. He felt exactly his captain's slightly annoyed sidelong glance rest up on him.  
_

_„Nami, we should go. I'll prepare the fish so we can fly on."  
„Alright." While the leather-jacket-guy ran over to his fish, got on the saddle and put on his bubble helmet, Nami bent down to the man again and tugged on his cheek slightly. "And now to both of us. We were just asking nicely for some information, and you guys attacked us for no reason. You don't really think that I'll just walk away without compensation, right?" she asked with a devilish smile on her face while her bangs shadowed her eyes. "This will cost you! So give me your money!"  
Law could not help it and had to smirk at this demand.  
"Whaaaaat?! Never!"  
A few bumps on his head, a black eye and three missing tooth later, the answer was quite different. "Ne-…Next to the entrance…there's a…safe. It's in there. Take all of it. Please." the badly beaten up man croaked.  
„But of course, with the greatest pleasure." she answered with the prettiest smile the pirate captain had ever seen. She ran to the entrance. He had the impression that for a short time there were Beri symbols in her sparkling eyes._

_"Ah, here they are!" Shachi cried jubilantly and held the rolled up wanted posters in the air triumphantly.  
The dark-haired turned to him. "Give them to me." Without waiting long, Law snatched the posters away from the man, rolled them out and began flipping them through. Penguin and Shachi stood on Law's right and left side, while Bepo took position behind him and peered over his shoulder curiously.  
"This is it!" Penguin cried, when they were at the seventh poster, and tugged it out of the pile. "So she really is a pirate."_

‚_Dead or Alive - Cat Burglar Nami – 16.000.000 Beri'_

_"Holy shit." Shachi stammered before turning red again.  
The Surgeon of Death had to agree. This wanted poster was certainly an eye-catcher and an invitation for every potent pirate to hang her picture over their bunk. Now he knew why her gesture, running her fingers through her hair, seemed so familiar. It was the same as on the poster, except her gaze on this particular piece of paper was much sexier and more mysterious, and it seemed like she was looking exactly at him. Her revealing bikini top made everything even better. He really wondered why he had not seen this wanted poster earlier. Oh yes, because of her low and completely uninteresting bounty.  
"So she belongs to the Straw Hat Pirates." Bepo remarked.  
"Is that so? Then maybe we should say hello." Law said with a dirty grin as he amused himself with thoughts of what he could do with her. Besides, he was curious about the Straw Hat.  
"Captain, what about the auction?"  
"We'll hurry."_

_While their little looking through, the group had turned their backs to the side street. When they turned around again, neither the young pirate girl nor the Flying Fish with its rider was to be seen. "Damn it." They must have left when they had been looking through the wanted posters. It could not have been more than two minutes, and as much as he had understood, she had yet to open a safe to get to the money and he doubted that the safe was just standing openly. Therefore she would have to crack it first, but that in such a short time? Although her nickname 'Cat Burglar' revealed that she was a thief, he was still surprised at the speed.  
"Captain?" the polar bear asked uncertainly.  
"Let's go."  
"Aye!" his men chorused._

The song of gentle waves sounded from the sea and filled the coast. They lashed against the side of two ships, while white snowflakes fell from the clear sky. It was so cold that the flakes formed a very thin layer of snow wherever they lay. For more it was not enough, as the coast of Punk Hazard was met by a spring-like, warm breeze, which made sure that the first layers of snow and ice melted slowly on the wooden planks of the ships and the dock. 

Nami stood at the rail of the tanker, her left arm placed on the wooden beams as she supported her head with her right arm. She enjoyed the peaceful view of the sea in front of her, let the wind grab her hair and play with it.  
"Have you come to terms with the Navy?"  
She did not need to turn around, because she recognized Usopps voice immediately after he had formed the first syllables. "Uh-huh… I'll leave the children up to the Navy. Even if I commit myself to saving them, we're pirates. It could cause them trouble."  
The sharp-shooter laughed at her statement. "The most we can do is getting wrongly accused for kidnapping as always. They're in better hands now."  
"You're right. And I have this thing for the eyes of female Navy soldiers." Nami replied smiling.  
"Female soldiers?" he asked curiously.  
"Uh-huh. They make me feel at ease." Before her eyes she saw the image of her beloved mother Bellemere, smiling, with a cigarette in the mouth and an orange in her hand. Her blue-green eyes sparkled with vividness, kindness and love. In addition to the contrition and despair she had recognized something of these qualities in the watery eyes of Tashigi. This young marine soldier had jumped over her shadow, had bowed to a pirate and prayed. At this moment she had remembered Nami of her foster mother so much.  
"Oh yeah." Usopp stood beside her, put his arms down on the wooden railing and rested his head on them, before he dreamily stared at the vast ocean in front of them. "Your mother was a Navy soldier, wasn't she?"  
"It's always better to get help from a strong, warm-hearted female soldier." said the orange haired enthusiastically and with a conviction that came from her deepest heart.  
"That's true."  
"You have no right to say it."  
"Eheheh. Hahh.. No, you said it!" 

Both remained silent and stayed standing relaxed side by side, their eyes directed to the endless blue stretching to the horizon. They did not have to exchange words to communicate with each other. They enjoyed this peaceful moment where the world seemed to be all right. Because both were fully aware of the fact that rest was a luxury item, which was far too rarely offered to them.  
Completely caught up in their own world, the navigator nor the shooter did not notice that they were being watched by piercing gray eyes in which one you could saw a storm cause havoc for a few seconds. 

"Onee-chan!" And then the rest was over. But this time it didn't matter for Nami, because it was not the voices of the marines that they called, but the kids who ran laughing at her and Usopp.  
"Onee-chan, there you are." Within seconds, the young woman was surrounded by a dozen children of various sizes.  
"What're you doing out here? You're ok, aren't you?"  
A girl with dark brown, chin-length hair grabbed Nami's gloved fingers, while a boy took her other arm. They both moved into the direction of the ramp that connected the ship to the dock. "The fur-hat man cut us and got the bad stuff out of us. That was so cool." 

The fur-hat man? With this Trafalgar Law had to be meant. At the end of their small 'confrontation', which was fortunately interrupted by Tashigi, she had been so eager to flee from the man who produced this strange tingling in her that the young woman had totally forgotten why she had ever spoken to him. So he had taken care of the children. A gentle smile graced her full lips. She should thank him. After all, they were allies now, and lastly he also helped them to free the children. 

"We're hungry, Onee-chan."  
"Yes, Onee-chan, let's get to eat something together."  
Only now Nami smelled the spicy aroma of Sanji's food, which had been hanging in the air for some time. "Then we should hurry. Finally, you have to be starving."  
"Hey, what's with me? "shouted an insulted Usopp after the small group which was slowly but surely getting further away from him. "After all I'm the great Captain Usopp, a great warrior of the sea with 8000 men behind me!" 

Either it was the best decision he had ever made in his life, or the worst, to make an alliance with the Straw Hats. Trafalgar Law tended towards the first. Even so, he would not be surprised if at the end of this whole endeavor the latter would be true, because the whole day had been full of surprises. This morning the arrival of the Marines and later the barging in of the Straw Hats, particularly of their captain. It would have been stupid of him to dismiss the prospect of a potential advantage, especially since he definitely needed that after his encounter with Vergo. That was really annoying. His whole time schedule was messed up because of that. The warlord had, of course, been suspicious of Caesar. But he had not been able to predict that idiot giving his heart away. Law had wanted to wait a few weeks longer before making his own move, but he had to take it as it happened. His special talent for improvisation and fast thinking had showed here again.

But the prettiest surprise was definitely the young woman with the vividly shining orange hair. Nami had made a lasting impression last time at their meeting. Well, you could not really call it a meeting, since he doubted that she had seen him in front of the Human Shop.  
When he had helped Straw Hat to escape from Marineford two years ago, he had been a little bit disappointed that the boy was not in her company. After having left Amazon Lily they had visited Sabaody Archipelago again, and he had looked for her but with no luck. Although, he had met the blonde from last time again by coincidence, and he had not been pressed for time.

After the War of the Best, the Marines had tried to locate and capture every single Straw Hat. But there had been no trace of them, so, after a year most people thought they had died. A few knew better though.  
In the past three months he had searched for information about every single member of the Straw Hats, so that now he knew that Nami was the navigator of the crew. Based on the log-port, he had seen on her wrist last time, he had already presumed it. 

Female pirates were rare, even in this era, and even rarer as captains. They had to have extraordinary powers, meaning they had to have eaten a devil fruit, which nevertheless quite often happened. But not every ability could be useful.  
Shortly after having been named as a Shichibukai, his crew had been stalked by a woman on a summer island, who absolutely wanted to become a member of them. She idolized the Supernovas and the 'Worst Generation', and that was why she had decided to become a part of any one of these crews under any circumstances. Sadly, the Heart Pirates had the misfortune to meet her. A few of his men thought it would be fun to give her false hopes of joining the crew, only to share their bed with her for a night. She had also revealed her devil fruit to be the Lipstick-Fruit. At first they thought it had to be a bad joke, until the silly chick transformed her finger into a lipstick. Oh please, who needs fucking crap like that? The rest of the week they spent on the island, the crazy bitch followed them everywhere, which almost made them ruin an important plan of theirs. Law had lost his already low tolerance limit and had rammed his sword into her stomach. That's life. Maybe she would have had more luck with Eustass Kidd and his crew. After all, he could definitely use that lipstick.  
Also, there were a lot of women that lived on pirate ships without actually being pirates or belonging to the crew. Most of the time they were cleaning ladies, nurses or whores, whatever the crew needed the most. They were picked up on an island, got free board and lodging till the next and sometimes even an extra pay. 

Trafalgar Law did not count Nami as one of those women, but neither did she have a devil fruit like Nico Robin. That posed the question what kind of talent the young woman had. Because if he found out anything about the Straw Hats through his research, it was about the long line of interesting talents scattered throughout the crew.  
Today he had come one step closer to unraveling the mystery. He knew that she could navigate and steal. But the weapon that she possessed woke his attention. Nami had made a little whirlwind out of nothing in seconds as well as a huge storm cloud. And it seemed like the storm cloud and its lighting had been steered by that blue metal rod. This all meant that she could control the weather, but was it only her doing, her special talent? Or was it her staff? Could everybody control the weather like Nami who possessed that staff? That was for him to find out.

The Surgeon of Death stood slightly offside and watched the spectacle in front of him. The Straw Hats, Marines, kids and former subordinates of Caesar were celebrating the victory over the lethal gas. He did not mean to, but his gaze slid over the crowd on the search for orange locks. It did not take long until he found her shining hair between lots of children.  
The little brats were sticking to her like moths to a flame. But, the way the navigator cared for them, it was no wonder why. Even most women would have simply run for their lives, but no, she had to play the martyr with the tanuki and he was involved too. He had had to help them save the kids, and, if that was not enough already, the little minx thought she could just order him around too. 

She knew now what the consequences where for that though, the black-haired man thought with a grin. He had been unable to resist at that moment. Firstly, he wanted to show her that she could not just order him around like her male crew members, and secondly he wanted to provoke her like she had provoked him, be it purposely through her behavior towards him, or not on purpose through her scent or her body language. After all, he was also only a man, who had virtually been caged on an island with only other men, children and a manipulative poultry for weeks, partly months. The sexual frustration had been quicker to show itself than Law had anticipated, and with no outlet in sight. The surgeon had not been so stupid as to get involved with the harpy, especially not since she worked for Caesar. And he was not really interesting in fucking a half bird.

After a while his sexual longing receded as his body realized that it would not get satisfaction. But as the beautiful pirate suddenly stood at the door of the laboratory and looked him directly in his eyes suddenly all of it came back, ever more intense than it should be after the months of abstinence. Her light scent of mikans had wafted into his nose, and at that moment, it had been the most enticing and seductive he had ever smelled.  
Through the body swap of her, the cyborg and the blond cook his strained hormones had lessened somewhat even after she had gotten her body back. But unfortunately the woman had ditched her thick brown mantle very quickly. Throughout the ride on the truck, Law had got a very nice view of her cleavage, as she had inquisitively bent down to the pink dragon and the samurai who had been turned into stone, and pressed her breasts together with her arms. At least, his lower body had been on fire for Nami again at this point.

In principle, the thief was not his type. He was more into obedient blondes, who did not talk back and liked dirty, wicked sex. They were easy to pick up, easy to fuck, easy to dispose of and even easier to forget. On top of that, he could let off his sadistic and dominant side at this type of woman.  
Nami's body promised exactly that, but her personality said something very different. He had already known on Sabaody Archipelago that her incredible wanted poster did not show all of her personality. She turned the men on, showed a lot of skin, animated and tantalized the stronger gender with her revealing bikini tops to really attack her. Through the hype that developed about the Straw Hats, her wanted poster was worth a lot. In a bar, he had witnessed her bounty poster being thrown into the winnings pot at poker because one of the players had not had enough money.  
But, if one had a go at her, the alluring siren turned into a prude bitch, which did not let herself be touched, and everyone who tried got a good beating before she stole their jewelry and wallet cheekily.  
The orange-haired was not easy to pick up or to fuck, one could maybe get rid of her with enough money, but one could definitely not forget her.

But if the pirate captain was honest to himself, he had to admit that the absolutely submissive women were starting to become boring and the sex monotonous. The satisfaction did not stay as long as before, which was why he got himself some new chicks in ever shorter time intervals. Them too were willing and docile and practically threw themselves at him.  
Nami on the contrary would be a challenge, a wildcat that had to be tamed. The first step was already done. He had clearly sensed that the young woman had not been too disinclined towards him as she always acted on the outside. She had returned his kiss, even when it was only lightly and for a few milliseconds. But the stupid marine girl had to interrupt. She was not far away from the object of his desire and was just accepting a bowl of soup from one of the kids. Law's gaze hardened instantly. He regretted not killing the silly weakling when he had had the chance. Then he would be a lot closer to the satisfaction of his desires. 

"Law!"  
Quite absorbed in his thoughts, the man in the long black coat did not notice the two people approaching him from the right side until he heard his name. He slightly raised his head to look at the tanuki, who had called him and was sitting in the hands of a large black-haired girl.  
"I'm sorry that I suspected you earlier." The child stretched out her hands downwards so that Chopper was able to give him a bowl of steaming hot soup. Law eyed it skeptically.  
"He told me. I got better because you treated me. Thank you." Mocha said with a smile.  
He felt his stomach slightly tightening at the pleasant scent. It had been some time since he had eaten something. He took the bowl with his right hand and a light nod as a sign of his gratitude.  
"Mocha! Tanuki-chan! You have to see this." shouted one of the boys from the party society. "The robot can change its hair, when you press his nose."  
Both turned away from him, after they had bowed as a farewell.

It was time to devote himself back to his plan. Behind him sat Smoker, an empty wooden box stood on his left side. Trafalgar Law sat on it and tried the soup. This morning he had been anything but pleased about the sudden appearance of the Navy, but he had to admit that he would not have been able to recover his heart and defeat Vergo without White Hunter. Besides, he was as stupid as to think that the Vice-Admiral would conceal Vergo's betrayal and his involvement from the Marine headquarters. The Navy would certainly be on bad terms with Doflamingo and the pirate captain was about to exploit this fact. Like people used to say: "The enemy of your enemy is your friend". So he should still give them a bit of input.  
At this very moment Smoker spoke to him. "I know you don't really think that I'll keep my promise with a pirate like you. But if you really wanted to silence me, there were several occasions that you could've killed me."  
Perfect. 

Nami stood on deck of the Thousand Sunny together with Franky and inquired if they were ready for the continuation of their journey. "The cola tanks are full, the rest of the weird gas has been scraped away, and the provisions are stowed away just like everything else. So, we can suuuuper go!" the blue-haired half-robot explained.  
"Alright then." If only everything could go as easy and smooth as this. But with their captain it was almost impossible. The very alliance that he had decided. If everything would go her way they would have long since raised their sails to be as fast and as far away as possible from here, before even more of Doflamingo's men could show up here. But Luffy threw a party. Actually, the orange-haired girl was used to this, but the little queasy feeling in her stomach would not go away, even after years. The very idea of forming an alliance with Trafalgar Law to kill one of the Yonko made her uneasy. She had told that clearly to Luffy, but somehow he had achieved lulling and flattering all of them with compliments. How could anyone trust someone else so blindly? But, that was the way her idiotic captain was, and they had all accepted it. Furthermore, Nami was sure that Luffy would beat the shit out of Law if he tried anything strange or stabbed them in the back.

Up until now, she had managed to keep their new ally out of her thoughts, but now he had slipped into her head again, she automatically had to interact with him. After all, he stayed on their ship. And also, she wanted to thank him for treating the children. As much as she disliked the prospect, she possessed manners.  
Besides, she could not wait until he was on the Sunny, because then she would be surrounded by her nakama. As curious and nosy as they were, they would immediately stick their noses into her business. 'When did you ask him that? I didn't notice anything. Go on, tell us the story, Nami!' Although she could censure the story, but there were two unknown variables.  
Variable x: Trafalgar Law himself. He could be an asshole, and make her walk directly into a trap by telling everybody about the kiss. She could already see his devilish grin in her mind.  
Variable y: Nico Robin. She had the talent to immediately notice when Nami left out part of the truth. She did not even have to try to lie to her friend. The black-haired beauty would question her until she had squeezed every last detail out of her.  
Ergo, the navigator just had to talk with the warlord alone. Or she could just leave it, but the thought did not sit well with her at all. He was now an ally, so she should really thank him. It could not be that bad, damn it. She would survive this.

From her place on deck, the young woman had a very nice view over the dock in front of her. Her eyes scanned the area for a dark, tall person with a white fur hat on its head. Somehow she doubted that she would find him within the partying crowd. She had seen him sit and talk with Smoker a while ago. That was why her gaze wondered to the fringe of their party. It should not be hard to make out his dark figure against the white of the snow covered boulders, but she did not see him. He could not have disappeared into thin air, could he?  
Just as she wanted to give up her fruitless search, she noticed some black and white out of the corner of her eye and turned slightly in that direction. There he was, and he was ambling relaxed to the plank of the tanker with his long sword on his shoulder as always. This was her chance, because there was nobody on the ship out of her own crew, only some marine soldiers and a few children. 

"Franky, I've got to settle something over there. Can you tell the others that were going to set sail soon?"  
"Sure." The cyborg looked up. "You probably want to super say goodbye to the kids, right?" he asked with a broad grin and made his typical pose.  
"Umm, yeah, something like that." She could only reply.  
Before he could ask more, Nami climbed down the Sunny and walked to the Tanker. 

With every step the temperamental beauty took to the Shichibukai the tingling feeling came back to her body. Her hands began to tremble slightly, her breath quickened just like her heartbeat.  
That could not be true. She was a grown up woman, not a little kid anymore. She had kissed quite a few men in her life. So how could that one, completely insignificant kiss make her lose her balance and become nervous?

That was so pathetic. She had to get herself together. When she met him, she could not allow him to notice anything, especially after she said these fucking sentences at the end last time. She always had to have the last word, didn't she?  
Men like him literally smelled it, if one was scared or nervous, and used that to his advantage. She had to be calm, tranquil and aloof, then she would be the victor, because the navigator had the feeling that almost every clash of theirs was a battle between them. A battle for power and control. 

The young woman went into the interior of the tanker. She had seen how he had entered the first room on the right side. The door had automatically closed behind him, so she used the opportunity to take a last deep breath. Laying her left hand on the doorknob, she closed her eyes one last time, gathering her thoughts. As she opened her lids now, there was determination burning within her eyes. Without wasting another moment, she opened the door and advanced into the room while quietly asking his name. "Trafalgar?"

The normal sized room was illuminated only by the light that came through the small round window. All kinds of weapons were scattered everywhere; pistols, swords, guns, spears. Some of them just lay on the floor, some were stuck in wooden barrels, while a small part was still on the shelves lining the walls. In the middle of the chaos, the dark Pirate Captain stood bent over one of these wooden barrels. He was rummaging around in it with his right hand while his other left held his nodachi. 

"Well, what a surprise." he said sarcastically without turning around to her. "Am I now under surveillance and not allowed to go anywhere alone?"  
"What? No, of course not." said Nami outraged about his statement.  
„Really now? Well then, I assume you'd like to continue where we left off last time?" he asked with an amused look over his right shoulder.  
Her cheeks flushed red. Well, there goes calm, tranquil and aloof. "Definitely not!" After an angry sigh her face returned to their normal healthy color. "Which woman would make out with you out of her own free will?"  
Her response just made him laugh a dark chuckle. "Make out? I think we were quite a way off from making out."  
Nami could only roll her eyes. "Who cares? It doesn't interest me how you call it, it won't happen again anyway." Good going. You make the orders here, girl.  
„I agree with you."  
What? Had she just misheard? Was it really so easy after all? Looks like it.

The captain of the Heart Pirates seemed to have found what he was looking for, because he straightened up, slightly throwing a bundle of red dynamite sticks up in the air, before catching it again.  
"Um, I wanted to thank you. For tending to the children." the young woman explained with a steady voice looking at him with a warm smile on her lips. "So, thank you!"  
She could not see his eyes because of the shadow of his hat, but she sure could see the typical arrogant and smug grin that was spreading on his lips, which made her livid with rage.  
"Are you frightened of me?" he asked quietly with a threatening undertone.  
"No."  
"Why the safety distance then?"  
Nami had only gone a few steps into the room and was now standing at least three meters away from the dark surgeon. She had closed the door partly, but it was still slightly open. "You're holding dynamite in your hand. Every sane person would keep away."  
Law thereupon laid the explosive material on a shelf behind him. „And now?"  
"There's a draft."  
"I see." He raised his left eyebrow amusedly. „I can't feel anything here."  
"Your coat is thicker than mine!" She had answered before he had even ended his sentence. "I just wanted to thank you. I did that. So..." she waved with her right hand towards the shelf. „Have fun with your explosives."  
The orange-haired beauty whirled around on her heels. Just get outside and then it would be over. Up until now everything had proceeded nicely, even though there was a charged tension between them. She walked to the door and reached out her left hand for the handle to get out of the room. Just as her petite fingers touched the metal of the knob, the door was slammed shut in front of her nose.

The bang was much too loud in the otherwise silent room. At first, Nami thought that maybe the wind had closed the door. But immediately she knew that was not it because of the arm that was extended on the left side next to her head, and the hard body that was pressed to her back not a second later, while a large hand laid itself on her right hip.  
"I wonder why you trembling if you're not frightened of me." Law whispered hoarsely in her left ear. "Why you're breathing faster. Why I can almost hear your heartbeat." His hot breath brushed against her sensitive auricle. How could something so plain be so extremely electrifying? He was much too close to her again. His scent overwhelmed her senses. It was even more intense that last time, because of the isolated room the masculine, smoky aroma was not mixed with the sea-air.  
"Most certainly not because of you!" she could only retort, before her wits were completely gone. "I just feel cold and I'm in a hurry. We want to go soon after all."

Again she tried to open the door with a strong yank, but he leaned against it with his total weight, making it impossible for her. "And what's this all about again?"  
"Your thanks are of no use to me. I'm a pirate, and if you still don't know, I'm even one of the worst." An amused grin spread over his face, as he felt how she shivered. "I don't do anything out of the generosity of my heart. So what about my pay?"

Oh, this fucking son of a bitch wanted dough. Not with her! When it was about money, the pretty navigator turned into a demon witch. She took the one step forward there was space for. Law's right hand slipped from her hip as she turned to the man, crossed the arms in front of her chest and leaned with her back against the door. "Dream on." Her reddish-brown eyes that had been glazed over during his sensual attack were glittering and hard as steel, without mercy. "I'd rather say that you have to pay. The very fact of that terrible kiss will cost you 250.000 Beri. If it had been good, then maybe I'd have given you a discount." she said nastily.  
Even throughout her little insult, he did not lose his smug grin for a second, just lifted an eyebrow tauntingly.  
"And believe me, when I say that this is only the beginning. The cost of your stay on our ship to the next island is 50.000 Beri, the catering fee per meal 5.000 Beri, use of the bathroom 2,500 Beri…" Nami counted all the ways she could squeeze more money out of Law on her fingers, not noticing how the pirate captain closed the distance between them, placed both of his hands on the sides of her hair on the metal door and bent over her slightly.  
"You know, I was thinking more of a different way of payment…" he interrupted her listing. "Less material, more… physical."

It took a while until Nami understood the situation, since she had already been counting the Beri banknotes in her mind. But as she finally got was happening, what he had said and how he was intimidatingly gazing at her, her face resembled that of a tomato.  
"Well, someone's blushing." Law teased the orange-haired woman.  
"Yes, out of rage." She retorted.  
Law took one of her shiny long strands of hair in between his right fingers. By now, he had stemmed his whole left lower arm against the door so that she could not escape and he could be closer to her. Their bodies were not touching each other, but the distance was minimal, maybe a few millimeters. He held the satin lock against his nose, deeply breathing in the scent of mikans. Meanwhile his stormy grey eyes held hers captured. "Rage can be quite a strong aphrodisiac." he explained with that smug grin of his. 

Nami gave him a light slap to the back of his hand, so that he let go of her hair. "I thought we had the same opinion of that. You agreed that it wouldn't happen again."  
"Oh, I think you've misunderstood me there." He pressed her with his hard body against the door behind her, causing her to moan slightly. Now both his forearms lay flat on the metal, while his upper arms captured the Straw Hat Pirate from both sides. "I'm not going to be disturbed again by someone like that silly marine." His lips brushed lightly over her open mouth before he leaned back again somewhat. "That, my love, will not happen again."

By now, Nami had adapted to his intoxicating presence, so that she did not completely lose her wits with every lightly touch of his, which mainly was because of the thick coat and the leather gloves she was wearing. The short contact of his mouth had unbalanced her for a bit, and she had had to close her eyes as not to stare at his lips.  
She had known it. He had given in way too easily. It would have been too easy. But if Trafalgar Law wanted to play games, she would play. Only with her own rules.

Nami lifted her eyelids slowly and revealed a tempting look. She twisted her arms that were trapped in between her breasts and Law's thorax, so that the navigator had her hands on his clothed chest. "An aphrodisiac?" she asked.  
"Yes." He bent his head to place feathery kisses on her jawline and to enjoy her hoarse pants.  
Her hands began to slowly and pleasurably travel up his upper body, until they lay on his strong shoulders. She pressed herself as close as possible to his hard body, tilted her head up and whispered her next words seductively. "Oh Law, you can't imagine how long I've been waiting for this."  
"Well, then I shouldn't make you wait any longer, should I?" he remarked with a wicked undertone, while beginning to close in on the distance between their lips.  
"No, you shouldn't." the object of his desire sighed. He saw how she slowly closed her eyes and parted those full lips as she shifted her weight on his shoulders slightly in order to pull up to him and meet his kiss. He could already taste her aroma on his tongue.

But no two second later, the captain of the Heart Pirates released the woman in his arms and gasped tortured. He bent over painfully and propped his hands on his thighs.  
The wily navigator had not only wanted to meet his mouth with her lips, but also by pure coincidence, her right knee had met Law's most sacred body region. Nami had to pull herself together not to raise a fist in the air triumphantly. Oh yeah, she really had been waiting for this. She had not been so stupid as to knee him in the balls with full force, if she had, she would probably be dead by tomorrow, but with enough force that it would hurt for a few minutes.  
Ignoring the icy cold glare that Law directed at her from under the brim of his hat, she twirled around elegantly, opened the door and entered the corridor.  
"It's always the same with you alpha males. You considerably underestimate us women."  
Content with the world, Nami left the tanker.

###############################

First of all I would like to thank the people who have given me such an incredibly feedback. It's really nice to get such a big encouragement for this paring and the story. This really raises the motivation to write a sequel. As you can see, you have me even insanely motivated with your comments. Otherwise I can't explain how I've managed to write so many words. ;)  
Honestly, I'm not quite 100% satisfied with the chapter, especially in the last part. I'm always afraid that perhaps the characters will be ooc, because we had not seen much interaction between the two. What do you think?  
So I hope that you all enjoyed reading this and feel free to review, please. I'm delighted with everything that I get to read here and it really motivates me to quickly continue writing.

I also want to thank 10th Squad 3rd Seat, AnhiVann and Aurora Scarlet for offering themselves as beta-readers.

**10th Squad 3rd Seat**: Thank you for the offering. =) Ahh, I know. I just didn't remember how the upgrade was called exactly, so I had written the name of the old version and then wanted to look up for this. But then I got captured in my own writing and have forgotten about it. Thank you for reminding me. I think I have changed it already. If there should be something like this again, let me know. ;)

**AnhiVann**: I'm glad that you really like the first chapter. I hope you like the second, too. Oh yeah, LaNa is also my otp. Honestly, I think I don't have another heterosexual pair in One Piece, which I ship so hard. Thanks for the offering as a beta and greetings to Argentina ;)

**Hanasho**: Thanks for your review. Yeah, the LaNa lives. ;) It seems that for Nami it's possible to refuse to Law, at least a little bit. xD But if she wants exactly the same 'things' as the warlord? Mhh.. We will see. ;) Greetings to Mexico. =)

**SilanceReader**: Yeah, he's aggressive and I like it. No, what am I saying? I don't like him being so, I love him being so! Muhhahaha. xD I hope you're satisfied with his level of aggressiveness in this chapter? P.S. I love 'Broken Pieces'. I started to read it a week ago and I'm at chapter 9. Sadly, I don't have the time to read the whole fic in one go. :( Shame on me!

**namina88**: Thank you so much. LaNa lovers are the best. =) As you can see, I've continued and I hope you liked it. ;)

**Kyo-Chans**: I'm glad that the story made you excited. I hope this chapter was enough to relieve your feelings as a LaNa fangirl, was it? Or maybe it had made it worse? I try to continue quickly with a new chapter.

**Trafalgarnami**: Oh, I love your pen name. And I'd love it even more if this would be Nami's name in the One Piece future. xD I like fangirl attacks, because I'm a totally fangirl, too. Thanks for your review. =)

**DesperateMe**: TrafLaw-sama? I don't know if I'm more like Shachi and Penguin seeing beautiful women or like Chopper with his funny little dance at this moment. Thank you so much! In any case, your begging helped. xD

**Always Keep the Faith**: Thank you for your review. I truly think that Nami would sometimes like being taken advantage of, especially as she has such an authoritarian character. But simply because of this personality, she will never give up without a fight and resist to the bitter end. I also find that the women quite often fall too soon in the arms of the men without a proper explanation why. Therefore I'm glad that you like my interpretation of Nami. I hope that it has become clearer why Law is interested in her, has it? I tried to add that in here. But I plan to take up a bit of this topic next chapter as well. Oh, thank you for the compliment. I try hard to write the text in proper English, but I have my little problems. But I keep on fighting. ;)

**Ferreto**: I decided that it will definitely be a multi-chapter fic. I already have plans for ch. 3,4 and 5. ;) As I wrote the chapters I was blushing, too. =) I hope you're satisfied with the new one, are you? If not, I swear to you that I will get you out of your seat with the next chapter. :D

**LawNa**: Oh yeah, Law is so god damn sexy! And it's totally doesn't matter what he does, he's sexy in any situation. I wish he would be real. I hope you like what Law has done next. =)

**Fairy Of Anime**: Thank you for the review. So, you wanted more? Here you have more! =)

**xXHeavengirlXx**: It'll be a multi-chapter fic, because all I want to write won't fit in only one sequel. Thanks for wanting more. ;)

**lostcard**: Tanks for your review. Oh, I love your fics, especially 'Heart Hazard' and 'Hostage'. I can't wait to read more of this. And honestly, your stories animated me to write my own. I love the badass Nami and her sass, too. And Nami would not be Nami, if she'd suffer Law's arrogant side. ;) I couldn't imagine anyone better than Tashigi to catch the two in the act, because of her shyness she'll never tell anybody about what she saw in her whole life.

**Aurora Scarlet**: Yeah, one more LaNa lover! Anyway, I can't understand how someone can't be obsessed with this paring. xD I'm glad that you enjoyed it and I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter too. Thanks for your offering. =)

**Pentesilea**: Oh, thank you so much. I also have some really awesome LaNa stories that I really want to keep reading, so I totally understand you. I hope you'll think that the new chapter is perfect too, will you? ;)

With this I say ciao and greeting from Germany, TrafLaw


End file.
